dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LastationLover5000
Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! Japanese manga covers Hi, Neri! I need help with something, you know where I can find the Japanese covers for the Dragon Ball Super manga? It's for the Spanish wiki since the images we have for them in their infoboxes are too small and blurry and I can't find a replacement anywhere. Greetings! 19:21, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Hi again It's... been a while. Reason I'm contacting you now is because of the Dragon Ball news that dropped recently... I hope your heart isn't too broken man... 21:25, July 9, 2018 (UTC) :And you're protecting it why? 23:40, July 9, 2018 (UTC) ::#Protecting a mainspace article for nearly half a year is extreme and a misuse/abuse of the protection tool. It's meant to be . I'm not saying that they won't happen, but protection should be used as a last resort on mainspace articles and take effect for a very brief period of time, not preemptively for an extended period of time based on the unconfirmed possibility or "risk" that an exorbitant amount of vandalism or edit warring could happen. ::#Speaking of vandalism and edit wars, the move doesn't make much sense considering the wiki isn't busy enough nor has enough traffic to even get a frequent amount of editing, much less vandalism. I doubt there will be enough vandalism or edit warring to the point where things get too out of hand. If it gets there, then that's the ideal time to protect the article for a short while. ::#And most importantly, this basically bars any legitimate editors from adding information to the article that could potentially be useful to the wiki. Stuff like this drives users away from this wiki instead of attracting them. ::However, considering everything that has occurred over the past three years apropos of Dragon Ball and this wiki, I understand if you are past the point of caring, so do as you will. My original intentions were (and still are) to discuss this movie and potentially other things with you, but given the short responses you are relaying to me on my talkpage, it seems you might not want to do so at this time. If that's the case, good luck with everything and talk to ya later, friend. 02:20, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Re Ok. Fair enough. In order to encompass all of the terms : "Qì"|viz=Chi}} I believe Viz also used the chinese over the japanese in Chapter 33 of the TOP. Thus, it gives us space for all the terms. 08:24, July 10, 2018 (UTC)